1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a list of records in a digital broadcast receiver and a digital broadcast receiver for providing a list of records, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast receiver for providing a list of specific records among records stored in a storage medium to an application and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A broadcast wave transmitted from a broadcasting station includes various contents such as video, audio and application programs. The data broadcast standard for receiving such a broadcast wave and executing the application programs synchronized with video and audio has been developed and managed. Such a data broadcast standard can implement a variety of supplementary functions as well as a function for providing video and audio, when transmitted application programs are received and are loaded to a terminal and the loaded application programs are executed.
For example, a set-top-box is a terminal for supporting such a data broadcast standard. In the set-top-box, Java-based data broadcast middleware for porting a Java virtual machine on a device driver and supporting an application programming interface (API) using the Java virtual machine is implemented. Multiple system operators (MSOs) can easily manufacture application programs for servicing digital video recorders (DVRs), electronic program guides (EPGs) or the like using the Java API provided by the data broadcast middleware implemented in the set-top-box. When the application programs manufactured by the MSOs are transmitted via broadcast streams, the application programs are executed on the data broadcast middleware of the set-top-box.
Among the data broadcast standards, a “Globally Executable Multimedia Home Platform (GEM)” includes only most common contents, and an “OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP)” is the standard obtained by extending the GEM to a cable broadcast environment and is mainly used in North America. These two standards have extended standards for respectively supporting DVRs, such as “DVB Digital Recording Extension to GEM” and “OCAP Extension: OCAP Digital Video Recorder”.
The DVR is a function to record current broadcast contents and allowing the broadcast contents to be watched later or a function to perform functions such as rewind, pause and so on with respect to a real-time broadcast. In order to use the DVR function, the middleware of the set-top-box should support a DVR-extended API of each standard. The MSOs should provide an application using the DVR API.